Harry Potter 100 Drabble Challenge
by RainbowEyesandCupcakes
Summary: Hopefully a hundred 100 word Harry Potter drabbles with various prompts. Hope you like it. The stories are much better than the summary, I promise. Review if you can be bothered!
1. 1  Kink

**I know that I've already written some drabbles with the same prompts, but I eventually decided to make them all Harry Potter drabbles and keep them all in one story for convenience. I hope to be fairly regular with uploads, but unfortunately I can't promise anything in case I have a crapload of homework to fight my way through.**

**I hope you like them!**

_Obviously I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Though I wouldn't mind owning Sirius ... Or Neville, the Weasley twins, Lupin, Snape, hell, even Bellatrix because she has awesome hair and kicks ass :D_

* * *

><p><strong>1 – Kink<strong>

Remus sighed, gazing up at the gloomy ceiling in the room he had been given in Number 12, Grimmauld Place and trying, in vain, to get some rest. Why of all people did he have to fall for Nymphadora Tonks?

Remus rolled his neck from side to side to relieve the crick in his neck.

It wasn't just the sound of her laughter or her general clumsiness (though they were both traits that probably had a large overbearing factor on the way he felt about her), it was that damn _hair_.

Bubblegum pink suited Tonks much better than violet had.


	2. 2  Science Fiction

**2 – Science Fiction**

'So you're telling me there are little green men living on Mars?'

'Oh, for goodness sake, Ron, that's _not_ what I'm saying at all!' Hermione sighed, glancing over at Harry who bent his head over his work to avoid conflict.

'But you said that a second ago!'

'No, I was merely telling you something that some Muggles believe in.'

Ron furrowed his brow.

'Okay, I'm confused, can you explain it to me one more time?'

Hermione left herself a mental note that unless she wanted another migraine, she was to never explain any aspect of science fiction to Ron again.


	3. 3 Frightened

**3 – Frightened**

He was scared. Frightened. Completely and utterly terrified at what was waiting for him in the Forbidden Forest.

Who would have thought that the Chosen One ever got scared? He had defeated Voldemort at the age of one, and fought him countless times after that. He was supposed to be their leader, a symbol of hope for all wizardkind, and he was literally trembling with fear.

He felt his numb fingers close around the Snitch in his pocket. Fumbling for a moment, he held it to his lips.

His voice came out as a whisper:

'I am about to die.'


	4. 4 Fake

**4 – Fake**

Percy reorganized his already immaculate desk before continuing the essay that had been assigned by the Ministry.

Yet another letter complaining about cauldron thickness lay in his 'In' tray, coupled with the cauldron in question.

Percy pushed his horn rimmed glasses to the bridge of his nose. _When_ would they introduce a law regulating cauldron thickness before it seriously hurt someone?

Picking up his wand, he swiftly tapped the bottom of the cauldron twice. It instantaneously emitted a loud '_cluck_', before transforming into a large, rubber chicken.

Percy groaned in exasperation.

Another one of Fred and George's fake wands.

Typical.


	5. 5 Pencil

**5 – Pencil**

Petunia pursed her lips tightly, tapping the pencil absent-mindedly on the corner of her bedside table. She felt rather obliged to write something on the as yet blank piece of paper, but couldn't for the life of her figure out what she should say.

She should write something, shouldn't she? The boy was her nephew, after all. And wouldn't it be considered abnormal _not_ to write to her one biological relative?

'Petunia!' Vernon's voice travelled upstairs.

'Coming, dear!' Petunia replied swiftly, using his call as an excuse to stash the pencil and paper in the table drawer, and retreat downstairs.


	6. 6 Squint

**6 – Squint**

Ron collapsed onto one of the several large armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. He stared mournfully at the pile of homework due for completion, before glancing over at Hermione, who once again had her nose buried in a book.

'Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?'

Hermione looked up in surprise, then narrowed her eyes so much she was almost squinting in suspicion.

'What do you want, Ronald?' she sighed irritably.

'Why would you assume I wanted something?'

She raised her eyebrows.

'Ok, fine; do you know the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making?'


	7. 7 Misplaced

**7 – Misplaced**

He'd always felt as though he didn't really belong in the wizarding world. It was as though he was lost. As though he was a Muggle misplaced in a world where he so clearly didn't belong. Misplaced in a house that stood for what he didn't seem to have.

Well, it would all change now. He'd prove that he was destined to be a Gryffindor. That he wasn't a coward. He was brave. He _deserved_ to be there.

Neville pulled out the familiar fake Galleon from his pocket, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

The DA was still recruiting.


	8. 8 Joy

**8 – Joy**

Harry ran a hand over his still stinging scar. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd felt something other than pain. It felt like … Joy? No, that couldn't be right. Surely Voldemort never felt anything other than hatred. It seemed impossible that he could be capable of something so human.

But the more Harry thought about it, the more he remembered the immense feeling of happiness that had flooded through him. Joy. Definitely, unmistakably joy.

Harry felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. Whatever had made Voldemort so happy definitely meant bad things for everyone else.


	9. 9 Touched

**9 – Touched**

Lily had planned on celebrating her new-found freedom from the hospital wing with a trip to the library, but crashed into someone just outside the entrance.

She frowned in annoyance when she found out who it was.

'What are you doing here?'

'I heard you were … sick or something … these are for you,' he mumbled, awkwardly holding out a bunch of flowers.

Lily took the bright yellow roses from him and watched as he all but fled away from her.

She couldn't recall feeling so touched. Perhaps James Potter wasn't as bad as she had originally thought.


	10. 10 Cough

**10 – Cough**

James Sirius Potter had always been a curious child, and when he discovered a heap of silvery material in a partly hidden drawer in his father's study, he knew his adventures had been worth it. He hastened to pick up the cloak, just as a cough sounded from the doorway.

He span around; the incriminating piece of evidence still clutched in his hands.

His father smiled.

'I was wondering when you'd find that.' Harry said softly, closing the door. 'Well, I suppose you're old enough now …'

And the invisibility cloak was once again passed down from father to son.


	11. 11 HotCold

**11 – Hot/Cold**

Luna didn't mind that her shoes had gone missing yet again –the Nargles couldn't help that they had impulses to steal clothing. She took the whole thing in her stride.

Unfortunately, a down side of traversing the castle without shoes was the fact that skipping up and down stairs became a lot more dangerous.

Luna barely flinched when her foot crunched against a marble step. Instead, she pulled out her wand and smiled absent-mindedly as the hot/cold sensation flooded through her toes. She tucked her wand back behind her ear and skipped off down the corridor to find her shoes.


End file.
